Harran University
Harran University is a location featured in Dying Light. It is a post-seconda ry educational facility located within the Old Town district of Harran in between College and Royal Streets. Following the outbreak, the library is converted into a safe zone managed by Fidan. Overview Harran University was one of Harran's educational sites for the students of Harran, with one of the other significant educational facilities being the School in the Slums. It was once a place for students such as undergraduates and postgraduates to study and be lectured/taught in various subjects i.e. Art Design and Engine Programming as stated on one of the University's posters. As a whole building and site, it is fairly big which is not surprising for a university. However, when the Virus outbreak occured there were survivors that gathered to this location with the campus's library and south-east rooftops being the key part of the University being used as a secured safe zone, due to it being elevated and out of physical access to the infected - Aided further by the use of UV lighting around the perimeter and exterior to keep Volatiles and Night Walkers out. The University as a whole has numerous traps around it, such as car traps/fence traps plus a police van and police cars just on the ground level outside of the entrance to the location's safe zone. This also has two metal beams/suspended cables running to two different buildings, one going east and the other south of the campus. The campus has a courtyard/open centre where infected such as Biters can be found along with a box chest and an ATM that can both be looted for items and cash respectively. This is also the only location in Old Town where there is a quartermaster present, the quartermaster for Old Town being Spike. The safe zone here has the usual interactive features such as a trader/store, player's stash bag, sleeping bag/place to skip to nightfall/sunrise, survivors that can give out different side quests/information about events going on in Old Town etcetera. Plotline Involvement This location is one of several places in Old Town that have key involvement as an objective/marked objective in the main story for Dying Light (base game storyline). It comes as part of trying to find Jade upon being informed by the survivors at the Embers' Tower that she has gone to the University, only to be then lead eventually into infiltrating Old Town's museum during the quest The Museum in an attempt to rescue Jade from Rais. Trivia *This is the only safe zone in the base game where Crane will always make a remark when approaching the sleeping bag/bed to skip from day to night or vice versa, saying "This looks comfortable". *Despite the upper roof level being in the safe area/where infected such as Volatiles and even Night Hunters aren't able to get to (without sustaining damage from UV lighting/being in a restricted area), survivors/Crane can still use any ranged weapon/throwable weapon to attack and cause damage to the infected or hostile survivors. *The player will be marked as "Entering Safe Zone" when getting onto the main rooftops protected/within the UV lighting's area. However, sometimes the player will be marked as "Leaving Safe Zone" once getting to the rooftop of the buildings to the east or south of the safe zone via the metal cabling going from rooftop to rooftop. *There will always be a child drawing on one of the walls in the corridor leading to the room where Spike can usually be found. *Upon completion of the main game or reaching higher levels of all three skill trees, the guard sitting on the lower roof/main entry point to the safe zone will exclaim and reference Crane by "Here he is, the best runner in Harran" if Crane stands around for long enough. *The UV lighting from outside the building shines through the windows of the library at night. Gallery Harran website uni_1.jpg|Academy of Harran main image. Category:Dying Light locations Category:Dying Light safe zones Category:Locations Category:Old Town Locations Category:Safe Zones